The Arrival
by vanth123
Summary: This story is set on the arrival to Earth. If you have some thoughts I would love to hear them and may help as I define the story as it goes along. The Dictionary is the first Chapter the story itself and the second is the story
1. Chapter 1

DICTIONARY

**Beff'ct** is a chemical substance that either hardens into pre-selected forms or acts as binding agent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ourlit** is sirian duct tape

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Trisafa** would be an old enemy of the federation, but with an intense hatred of the Visitors who would have colonies in an area of space they now claim as theirs. They would be large and would be perceived at first glance to look like a cross between insect and reptile with a hard exoskeleton. They are each born pregnant with three or four already fertilized eggs as the egg becomes ready when an umbilical cord of sorts begins to attach from the rubbery like egg to a special flap. The egg is carried for well over a year as the egg itself grows when the umbilical cord detaches and they send the egg to a nursery for hatching. Most take no interest in their offspring and do not understand the intense interest that the Visitors and other species find in raising children for what seems to them to be countless years. Their children take only ten years to fully grow and mature, but much of their maturing is not in growing and learning but is instinctual instead. However, they have a large capacity for learning and are long lived it may take longer to learn, but they have more time to do it in.

They do not breathe oxygen and have an intense hatred of the Visitors who they believe breed rapidly and will take over any space they occupy. The colonies have never been of interest to them until they began to watch the sirians send more settlers in a never-ending stream. With the advent of human colonists, they see some conspiracy between the two spieces. They do not see any differences between the Visitors or the humans and are interchangeable as far as they care to see.

Although their home world is small, it is rich in minerals. After they began exploring outside of their solar system, they conquered a small non-war faring and technological planet and plundered it of its technology.

They have allies, but only in that, they have agreed to stay out of each other's way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Webrok is a common 3D hologram that can be taken by an individual from a small device and stored on small discs.


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrival

The Window

The great city sized silver ships numbering over fifty have traveled far to reach this one planet. Preparations have been made over several years and the officers and crew are prepared for any emergency they may encounter. Their crews have pushed the crystal-powered ships to their maximum endurance. They will not be able to travel through the light tunnel again until new crystals are installed and properly aligned. They will have to depend on the fusion engines entirely during this time. It will leave the large ships vulnerable for sometime but so great is the mission that they are willing to take the risk.

For the travelers the view has been a non-ending prism of color that the ships seemed to have charged through for most of the voyage. This has changed and the racing spectrum of color outside the windows is now a vision of tiny points of starlight. The interest held by most though has been the two growing orbs of a planet and its only moon as the ships approach ever closer.

- - -

The ships complete the deceleration process and begin to glide past the only moon of their intended goal growing still ever closer to the planet itself. Two groups of smaller ships have accompanied the larger motherships from the home world to this destination as escorts. The smaller ships make up two full battle packs of four warships each. The battle packs have protected the motherships from marauding Trisafa. None of these ships wishes to contest between any of their long time enemies. In their travels to this system in the past, they have not had to concern themselves with the Trisafa or any other. Now is not the time to become complacent not with their prize so close in hand and the motherships limited in the speed of their escape.

The small warships built for speed and distance and not for large numbers of people or storage have fared better than the large motherships. They will need fewer repairs after reaching the final destination. One battle pack has already left the group after reaching the solar system of their prize. This pack will watch for the enemy remaining at high alert and leaving only when they have replacements.

The second battle pack, halts on the far side of the moon away from any prying Earth eyes. The pack will wait here until the motherships are safely in place around the planet. Then they will patrol within the solar system ensuring that no one interrupts the motherships at their activities on the encircled planet.

Several large view windows are set into each of the ships like silvery gems. They have been crowded every moment since Earth's moon came into sight. Earth itself is a large blue ball of a planet covered in water. Each on the vessel takes their turn at the window gazing for long periods at the sight before them. It is not the same to behold the planet on a monitor as the monitor lacks the same feeling as seeing it with your own eyes. However, many seem intent on taking webrok holograms in front of the view windows to send home to family and friends of their adventure.

Among the young red uniformed individuals, peering from the window is a tall slender Youth Leader named Bri'Lar. He stares out through one of the crowded view windows watching as his ship draws closer to Earth.

The Youth Leader considers all of the choices in the past that had led to his selection for this mission. Next, he considers the many more unknown decisions that will present themselves after they arrive to their destination. There should be many opportunities for promotion on his first mission.

Running his hand through his sandy blonde hair, he sees his reflection from the window and is mesmerized. Bri'Lar turns his head this way and that examining his features closely in the window frowning for a moment. Without speaking aloud, he tells this image, 'It is my face but not my face.' He clenches his jaw and under his breath adamantly says, "Not my face and never will be."

Frowning deeply he runs his fingers across the brow ridge with its crest of fur. No not, fur. I must remember it is hair. Bri'Lar tilts his head as he continues his examination of his face. My features are the same but instead of normal sirian scales of green; I now have tiny human scales and hair. There are alterations to his eyes as well to further his appearance as human with blue and white contacts. Closing one eye, he rubs a finger hard enough across the lid to feel the contact that covers his eye. Then his eyes snap open wide to stare intently at his new blue eyes. There is something unnerving about not seeing his true reddish orange eyes. Further, instead of normal vertical slit pupils, there are round ones.

The blue eyes in the window mirror hold his as he continues with his thoughts. 'This false façade is just part of the effort in the taking of Earth. It is not really my true self, it is the one named Brian but it will not be always. It is a simple fact. It is important not to frighten the humans while my people quietly invade. Besides underneath the false face is my true face.'

Bri'Lar sighs quietly as he watches the false human Brian narrow his eyes at him as he thinks about one alternative to take the planet Earth. It would be easier with some biological weapon. Just let the life forms on Earth take one last deep breath and die. They would never know anything and just go peacefully to sleep. I really do not wish pain on anything, but it would be easier. Bri'Lar chews at his lip for a moment knowing that there is a reason for his people's great hesitation in using such a horrible weapon. The Great War fought between his people over fifty years ago, involved biological weapons. The invisible technological death afterwards was abolished as an unnecessary evil. True warriors need not kill like cowards. Never again will our people risk such a venture not even on animals like the humans. Bri'Lar nods his head as though agreeing with his inner self he can appreciate the banning of such weapons.

The Mahor his people were not even involved in the Great War and they had been the ones most deeply affected by the invisible death. Ill winds had carried the unseen death to the mountains when this weapon had gone awry. The mountains acted as a buffer holding back the veiled death from spreading south. Mahor though died wherever this wind touched and it wiped out immediately entire family communes. Nothing living in the compounds escaped, in fact nothing breathing anywhere lived where this lethal breeze settled.

So harsh was the aftermath that it is no surprise that such insidious weapons repulse the sirian people. It had certainly left his people; the Mahor decimated and left open to the take over by the victor of the Great War. The Mahor had capitulated quickly once the Great War had concluded and the new regime set its eyes to the mountains.

Mahor a people known as great warriors and skilled generals surrendered immediately without hesitation. Brian understands the necessity with so many dead from the invisible death. His people had no recourse at that time and he is thankful, as the New World Order has brought his people immeasurable peace. He smiles, as he also knows the mountain people of that time lacked sophisticated weapons.

Sighing deeply he must also acknowledge the other victims as well for the deadly vapor killed unquestionably anyone in its path. The Followers of Zon traditionally made their homes at the southern foot of the Mahoric Mountain range, which in its turn encircled the northern hemisphere. However, one village sat on the far northern side directly in the deadly path. It was one village but it was a sad loss for The Followers. The Followers a nation more by religion rather than physical or cultural differences were also a people of greater influence at the time. It was the first message to the pacifists that things had begun to change.

Lastly, the far northern people the IrIr had lost so many they were now close to annihilation as a people. Bri'Lar did not count the Rama loss. Their accident caused the extermination of so many that had so little to do with their war. The mirror image of Bri'Lar, Brian smiles in irony. 'The Mahor would have surely resisted the takeover by the Regime in a bloody way had they not lost so many warriors. The great numbers of Followers at the time with their preaching of peace would have been awkward for the new regime. The use of the weapon had pruned back these problematic peoples. The more manageable and complacent surviving peoples fell into the New World Order with little argument. It was a lesson by example. This was destiny and the way it was to be and still is and always will be.'

Brian stares at him almost bewildered. Bri'Lar looks to him and thinks, 'The Regime cannot be forgotten. What would our people do without it?'

Brian frowns suddenly and Bri'Lar understands, for nothing is forever. 'It must last. I am sorry for all that died from the toxin, including the Rama. It was so long ago and long before my father's birth. No one should die in such a painful manner.'

Bri'Lar winces, 'Actually the biological weapon had been rather auspicious for the winner.' He nods his head slightly unhappy about the loss of what could have been for the mountain people. 'It is the destiny of my world to begin the process of making our world a world of one people. Sacrifices must be made for the betterment. The Regime is my people and there are no separate nations or religions all are equal.' Nodding his head, he agrees with his thoughts repeating to himself that the Regime is his people.

However, most Mahor called home before leaving for the mission were reminded that there is always an agenda within an agenda. The Mahoric leaders have directed that young officers like he to make the most of this mission. Bri'Lar has been asked that during this mission he gain rank and position himself close to superior officers. When the time comes, he will be given direction on what his mission for the Mahor will be. Bri'Lar sighs. He has his own agenda within this agenda within an agenda. With rank, he may be able to secure a position in the Far Colonies. Being asked to do what Mahoric Leadership asks is nothing he would not have done anyway.

Bri'Lar pushes against the hated pseudo-skin that covers his own green-scaled skin. His fingernails dig into this false skin wanting desperately to pull it off. He cannot seem to send his fingers into this skin and rip it off it is an inner struggle he cannot win. Frustrated he looks back to the image in the window and returns to his silent conversation.

The Brian image looks back to him as though questioning him on his thoughts.

Aghast that the Brian image would appear to have compassionate feelings for the aliens he screams in his thoughts. 'They are animals! They would rather look at a false face than the real one.'

Human Bri'Lar looks at him with troubled eyes.

'Humans dislike the differences of their own people. Skin color, religion, and even those that have troubles of the mind are to be looked at with suspicion. I have had the crash course on their history. I know!'

Bri'Lar finds himself scowling he is arguing with himself and cannot seem to end this silent quarrel. Remembering what he has learned he scans images flipping quickly in his head. 'Human history clearly states how easily they will turn against one another. For example, any difference in skin color by a small group of people in a larger group can be difficult. The larger number of those with the same elements will harbor feelings of mistrust against the smaller group who may contain dissimilar elements. This mistrust will manifest itself in the smaller group that thinks the larger group thinks of itself as superior to they the smaller group.' Brian image looks down from his window home and appears to listen carefully. The mirror image need not wait long for Bri'Lar has learned this rote well in his years in Youth Corp.

'The issue of color in itself will cause dissention and hostile feelings against each other and can cause a race riot.' Race riot he has learned is the hatred of people whose skin is a different color than their own. Bri'Lar parrots what he remembers from class, 'Human's murder, use acts of brutalism, and harass those of different color. Then they have race wars where they burn each other's homes and businesses and kill one another.'

Human Bri'Lar shakes his head at him.

'Yes I know our people have had problems accepting one another in the past. My people did not want anyone on the mountains who was not Mahor. The Rama mistrusted anyone who was not Rama. Differences of religion and territory no longer cause discord between our peoples. Our people have matured and have become as one. We are above this trivial mindedness. We are one in the New World Order.'

The image named Brian shakes his head as though not convinced and frowns at Bri'Lar.

Bri'Lar ignores this window image and continues his random flipping of mental images on human history that he has seen in the past.

Suddenly he stops this mental picture flipping as his thoughts linger on one image of a young black human man hanging from a rope by his neck. Bri'Lar inserts his true form into this mental picture, he shudders, and glares at Brian in the window. 'See our people are prudent to take precautions. If humans are so willing to do that to each other than most likely, they will be even more inclined to hate and rally against our people with our major differences. Best to not encourage them to work up to some sort of animal hatred for my having normal green skin scales rather than human skin with its tiny scales.'

Bri'Lar glances up almost in a fury at the reflection in the window as he notices the Brian image has a worried look. Still in a fury, even though Brian now mirrors his own anger. Bri'Lar thinks, 'By looking exactly like humans we will ease some of their instinctive distrust and give us more time to work towards our goals. You see I am not following some mob reaction. Were the positions reversed then we could expect a far worse a fate from human hands. This I promise you.'

Watching the Brian image tilt his head in final understanding he smugly thinks, 'See the humans are the only thing that stands between the much needed resources and our people's survival.' Bri'Lar has learned what animals the human's are in school and in Youth Leader gatherings. He need only conger up the reports, the stories, the graphic images to validate this fact in his mind.

Bri'Lar allows his eyes to meet Brian the false human and hold them, 'the creatures are only a few steps above simple animal and are barbarians at best. I feel no remorse for the upcoming invasion and no guilt for what I or in fact, any of us must do. Instead I can think only of my family and what this mission means for them.' In fact Bri'Lar finds the very thought of failure unacceptable and what will happen to his family and friends if the mission is not successful. 'I refuse to watch those that I love starve or die of thirst. There will be no failure it is not going to happen and I know that everyone aboard the ships feels the same as I do.' Bri'Lar takes a deep breath the false human Brian reflects his resolve to succeed and he smiles back to the image, which mirrors his smile.

Under his breath, he nods and says, "Yes there is only one choice and I for one will let not the humans deter me."

Brian looks back to him his eyes filled with dull pain and the echoes of a future that failure will bring to his people.

Bri'Lar eyes however do not stay transfixed on his new face or the moon as the ships come closer but to the smaller blue orb. He sighs deeply on the sight of the approaching planet. "The blue planet is my future and I expect so much, I doubt that I will be disappointed in the outcome.' Frowning, 'Of course there is always the potential for defeat. Until I draw my last breath, I can fail. The paradox of life is that there will be as much failure as success. Nothing is forever, neither failure nor success. No that is defeatism! I will win! The Regime will survive!'

Closing his eyes, he thinks only the best of thoughts, and then opens them again slowly. Barely moving his head, he watches those closes to him for a moment. Bri'Lar is at this moment quite satisfied, 'this is my very first assignment in the military and a more significant mission I could not have hoped for. Success most assuredly will happen and although I have been preparing for years for this very mission, I still must face the unknown. There shall still be adventures and surprises.' Bri'Lar smiles and the joy reflects on his face, 'I am young, fit and ready to do what must be done to help my people and ultimately myself.'

Involuntarily a purring sound of satisfaction escapes his throat and two individuals smile at him. Bri'Lar looks at them a bit embarrassed, "I know I have to watch that."

The female officer says, "Its one of my faults as well. I am going to be hard pressed to remember especially around humans. I am Heather," She points to the male officer, "and this is Gary."

"I am Brian," He nods his head in greeting to them.

The other officer who Bri'Lar judges to be only a few years older than him speaks as though reading his mind. "This is only our second assignment. Of course, not with the magnitude of this mission, but it was good to get ones claws into something for practice." Gary turns his hand over and flexes his fingers like a cat burying its claws into its prey. "Certainly seems like we have all been training for this one for years." Gary sighs deeply and then smiles broadly, "I am excited as well."

Gary inclines his head to include Heather. Then he turns with what appears to be a critical eye to Bri'Lar. "Your face tells it all. This mission promises a great deal for me as well. There will easily be more promotions than a normal assignment. At my age this will certainly bring me closer to my goal of general far earlier than I could ever expect."

"Gary has lofty goals," Heather winks to Bri'Lar. "He's too young to really think that far ahead. However, the ambitious and the lucky should do well on this mission." She and Gary give each other quiet sidelong glances, "Which from the look of it is something you are counting on."

Bri'Lar smiles a bit shyly to them, "I didn't know that I was reflecting so many of my thoughts. I feel a bit guilty after all this is for our people's survival."

"Why feel guilty we all have dreams. I have them as well," Gary, says turning to look out the window again. The two images in the window stand close to Brian as though in appraisal of his image.

"I do indeed have my own aspirations, but as we must all do I put the needs of our people first." Bri'Lar says as he looks up a bit at the taller officer. It is hardly a surprise that with higher rank he will have the ability to follow personal dreams and ambitions.

Gary continues to look out the window, but after a moment speaks again to Bri'Lar. "Youth Leader, are you not and your first assignment I venture?"

"Yes."

Gary turns to look squarely at Bri'Lar, "You have an open face. Also, you seem rather young and only an unproven Youth Leader would be so free with his feelings. This will serve you well in your assignment and will be a positive attribute. Nevertheless, have a care not to be so readable on board the ship. There are many here who will use you."

Bri'Lar glances at Gary embarrassed and shrugs, "I ah, didn't realize. I am generally very good at my work and have not thought of myself as inadequate in any way." Inside he cringes after his mouth runs amok.

"Don't be unhappy you are thinking exactly what everyone on board is thinking. You are simply more open than most officers are. I have noticed it in all of the Youth Leaders. Your job will be important will it not?"

Bri'Lar looks at Gary somewhat bewildered and says, "All assignments are important Gary."

"You know what I mean. You know the other resource this planet offers." Gary turns back to the window and says, "The breathing kind. That really is the goal is it not of your division. I thought you all have been trained since childhood to search out and train."

However, Bri'Lar understands what the officer is referring to and he tenses as it is not to be spoken of outside of his division. It is generally understood that this information is not widely known outside the Youth Leader Corp. They have always been advised that when asked to be somewhat circumspect of their principal mission in the recruitment of human youth. Much effort will be put into young humans freely enlisting for off world military fodder with little chance to survive. It is doubtful that these youths will understand what they are being led to desire. It is one of the more unpleasant tasks, he has been ordered to obey. It makes him anxious just thinking of it. Outwardly, he remains calm but can feel his stomach pitching for a moment in anticipation of questions.

Heather snickers, "Seek and destroy. I mean seek and send to destroy."

Gary responds to her quip, "Just dying to serve in mass for the great cause. I guess for them that is the great unknown cause."

The two officers give each other knowing looks making Bri'Lar feel left out of some secret and uncomfortable. Yet able to allow him to relax when the questions do not come. He is also now aware of his facial expression and tries to keep his face impassive, "I do as I have been ordered, and that is all. My only wish is to serve faithfully and to my full capacity. My hopes are to move on to Security once I prove myself."

Of course, to prove his worth and move out of Youth Leader Corp to something more appropriate of an officer. To do that he will need to find and train humans who will follow the orders of the Regime. Some of these humans will be trained as quasi officer types to take command of their own people in ground battles in the Leader's off world wars. In order to find and train these humans he had undergone a great deal of training. This entailed an enormous effort, expense, and sacrifice by himself and his family so that he could complete his education for the Leaders cause. He did not complain, as many would have gladly taken his place and had the same opportunities for education as he had.

Gary shakes his head and says, "As I said your task will not be a simple one. Don't be so self-conscience now." Both officers turn towards him, "Your face is a tool for your trade as well as your ability to feel the emotional state of those around you. As with any tool, you should use it. Besides if you have feelings at all how could you not feel significant at the work we do and ecstatic about the thought of gaining rank. We all want to come home bearing the fruits of another world to our sad planet."

The three of them smile and nod their heads to one another. Bri'Lar looks to Brian in the window with Heather and Gary standing next to him and he closes his eyes for a moment. 'I feel like Gary is quoting something that he feels is a sham, his tone is almost robotic.' Bri'Lar looks up abruptly to Brian in the window, 'I am sensing this all wrong, I am taking his tone as having a meaning that is not there.' He notes the uncertainty in his mirror's image and then the other two images apprising Brian.

Gary shrugs. He and Heather turn to leave whispering to one another but then pause and turn. Gary says, "Free advice. I only want to warn you the military is not the same as military school. Heather and I have learned this the hard way. You may have thought the academy brutal but the real thing is more so." Gary chuckles, "On second thought no one learns it except by experience. I hope your learning experience is not too painful. Perhaps I will see you about. Once your eyes are open you may want to talk to someone about well, things in general."

Again Heather and Gary exchange knowing looks.

Heather smiles and says, "I as well hope to see you again. Perhaps the three of us can have a more stimulating conversation about things in private. The way your career is going and your hopes for our people."

Bri'Lar smiles at them and watches them leave. 'I am open. Can I be so, so, great, just perfect. I will correct that inadequacy. What is this about stimulating conversation? Ah, I sure hope it is not about having sex with the two of them.' Watching the two leave though he decides it is not about sex. 'Could they be members of Counterpoint? No that was school and the Counterpoint would hit you when you were alone and vulnerable. No Counterpoint member would be in the military. They hide about like shadows. Besides Gary wants to be a general in the Regime not out overthrowing the government.'

Human looking Bri'Lar stares at him obviously deep in thought. His own thoughts shift quickly though as he hears the two people talking next to him about their careers. He smiles at the two for a moment who nod and smile in return but they and go back to their conversation without missing a beat. Bri'Lar returns to his reflection in the window. 'My career will go well and I am doing the right thing for my people. I am not going to listen to the Counterpoint. I didn't before and I will not now.'

The Counterpoint is a youth organization in opposition to the Leader's plans to secure resources from another planet which is not their own. Second, they had outlined a government to their thinking that would be more fitting to their people. However, they did not appear to have a clue about how to accomplish their insidious plan. If it were to succeed, Bri'Lar could only foresee civil war and strife for his people. At least that was what he was reminded by his superiors. 'Yes reminded that those terrorist groups like Counterpoint and the other nameless activists groups will bring the death of so many.' The image shakes his head sharply in agreement.

A crewmember moves close to him craning her head to see past the taller individuals in front of her. "Sorry sir."

"No problem," Bri'Lar steps back allowing her to move in front of him. Looking down at the top of her head he watches as she imprints webrok images to send home of the Earth moon. Her name is Janice and he has heard cruel jokes made about her. She is a quiet young woman in the computer division who barely speaks above a whisper. When she walks her overlarge, hips sway broadly back and forth. For some reason he finds her stride erotic and envisions her in long full colorful Mahoric skirts. She is what others call an oddball, but then he rather likes eccentric individuals.

Yet they have never really spoken together. Just words in passing or standing awkwardly in a lift together but he has laid his hand on her and sensed something. He heard only the whisper of words and the brushing of emotions with those few words. It was different from what he was trained to look for and for once he enjoyed opening himself to another. It made him wish he had the true gift like the great Leader himself.

Above Janice's head, he can see Brian staring at him. In turn, they stare at the young woman in the window. Bri'Lar lifts his eyes to the image. Perhaps I want to be the one who forgets the well-trodden path and become the one who takes the scenic route instead.

Janice turns to him and looks up at him her eyes large and solemn. Speaking in words that he can barely hear she says, "Thank you." Leaving she says nothing more but as she passes by, he senses something. Bri'Lar feels an instinct to go after her and say something anything, but he watches her go instead. Knowing in the briefest contact that the woman who looks as though she chooses to be alone instead detests the walls, the very ones she has built to keep her safe. She is imprisoned in a tomb of her own making. I should have said something more. She is very lonely and having a hard time of it.

Not knowing why his thoughts return to the Counterpoint. The rebel group inherently knew when someone was having misgivings or questioning the Leaders regime or at least that was what he was told. Be always diligent to those that will try to sway you from the righteous path of the Peoples Regime and the Great Leader.

This next brings Bri'Lar to his conversation with two mysterious Counterpoint members only a few months ago while still in the academy. Though he hated to admit it, he had his own moments of self-doubt. He also knows that Counterpoint would come when you were homesick and lonely. He had been this way more than once and fights these moments even now. This is why he understands and appreciates his early training in loyalty to the Leader.

Unlike the Counterpoint who despises the training in loyalty, he has fed eagerly on a daily dose of idealism for the regime and his Leader. Bri'Lar has pride in his Leader and the Leaders regime, in fact has made an oath to himself. He fully supports the Leader and the regime and will do so with his last breath. Next, he will put his own goals and future aside when it interferes with the goals of the regime. The last one is hard. You cannot go back and replay bits of your life and the idea of missing one-time opportunities when they conflict with the regime is hard to accept at times.

When he has his own children, he hopes to dedicate their lives to the great Leader who is the ultimate representation of the people. Then watch with pride as they make the same sacrifices for the people he has had to make and know that they make them with the same dedication that he does now.

Bri'Lar's eyes blink as he comes back to the reality of the window. Looking to his right, he notices Martin staring out into the black space at the blue orb. Martin is joined by a female officer named Barbara. Bri'Lar has no idea how long Martin has been there surely not long. Martin leans towards Barbara and they whisper. As Martin and Barbara, quietly converse the crew and officers near them leave them a small space around them for privacy.

Something keeps him from pulling his gaze from the two of them. Bri'Lar watches as Barbra runs her hand slowly through her long blonde hair. It is an action foreign to his people. After all, his people do not have hair on their heads, but he licks his lips his libido charged by her action. He remembers to turn the sensitive forks under even though he feels the need for her scent on his tongue. It is his sudden desire for her that brings him back and he takes a deep breath to calm himself. Yes, she is lovely, but it is Martin, he should pay particular attention to.

Bri'Lar understands that his superior officers on this journey are individuals of purpose the best his Leader has to offer. His Youth Leader supervisor has told him his superior officers will set such high standards that they will reflect the light of perfection. He is advised that he would do well to emulate them.

He has noted that Martin is the perfect example of the perfect warrior. To Bri'Lar, Martin looks and acts just like the stories of old, the stories lauded by the Regime. He has seen these officers presented in the media, classroom and stories since childhood. Every Youth Leader should expect to be a warrior just like Martin, who is not afraid to be idealistic. No not just Youth Leader or any officer but the general populace as a whole would do well to set themselves the same standards.

The officer before him has a noble face, even with the falseness added to his features. Martin carries himself with restraint, is righteous in his purity to serve the people, and is compassionate and with complete commitment to the regime. Martin is indeed the ideal officer, serving the Leader in selfless devotion.

He is somewhat surprised to see Martin at the window with the rest of the crew and junior and lower ranking officers. Martin and even Barbara can take this view from a more private venue. Bri'Lar finds himself wondering. Does Martin question our right to help ourselves to another world's resources? School, military and the media tell us always of the rightness of our people to survive over the rights of the animals that live on the planet we are approaching. No of course not Martin does not question this and nor should I.

Bri'Lar remembers all the times he has sat in class and in Youth Leader meetings learning of this planet's dominant species. A species that is barely sentient, therefore they are not taking from an intelligent people. This is their right and his people's destiny.

The last few months of school though had been a cesspool of misinformation. Many Youth Leaders had spoken about certain occasions where they had found themselves in some argument or an emotional debate that seemed to come about for no reason. This someone they argued with clearly sided against the great Leaders regime. The opposition argued what they were hearing was propaganda and not the truth. Glossed over lies to lead them to do what their people would not have done in the past. Bri'Lar could hear what was between their words. They were asking you to betray your people and the Great Leader and the Regime that held the people together. He knew of no Youth Leader who fell for their idiocy.

Once in a moment of doubt, he had listened to the Counterpoint and thought about what they had to say. At the time, he did not know he was speaking to these people. Then things afterward moved quickly.

There had been a summons to the Academy's High Tribunal and questioning by unknown officers. After a few quick questions that he answered honestly, he and other students had been then taken away from school in a vehicle with no windows. They were locked in by shock troopers.

Immediate panic had hit him then sitting in this vehicle as he remembered students taken away who never returned. Bri'Lar had struggled to keep his composure. He did succeed in keeping calm but inside he wanted to release his spirit to fly from the vehicle to a place of peace. It took every ounce of will power he possessed to keep his mind blank so not to think of being tortured and betraying the fact that he was not calm. He did not want them to see an uneasy student and believe his unease was due to guilt.

Once they arrived to their destination, they walked down a long dark hall to a room called the Conversion Chamber. Every step had been like pulling his foot out of beff'ct as he walked to his unknown fate. How could a hall so brightly lit have seemed so dark? To this day marching down a hall surrounded by others and hearing the tick, tick reverberating around him gives him a queasy feeling of approaching doom.

Bri'Lar was afraid he would be immediately executed for a crime he did not commit. In this dark room, he sat with seven others. His heart raced and he sat controlling his breathing best he could. His jaw worked back and forth and his fingers clenched hard, then relaxed, and then clenched again, his breathing threatening to come faster. Each moment ticking away not knowing what his final fate would be for a betrayal he did not commit.

They sat there in a row sitting in small uncomfortable chairs while the minutes ticked away behind a one-way mirror and once again answering questions. After this, a doctor came and one by one, they were led to the small room behind the one-way glass and strapped into a chair. He can still remember the audible clicking of straps. Next, a drug was administered to him, a painful stinging drug speeding through his veins like fire. His jaw clenching so hard he thought he would break his own teeth. Again, the same questions were asked as if the answers would change and he would admit to a guilt he had not committed.

After his turn as the last one questioned, he thought that it was over, but they dragged in a young man on the other side of the mirror. An elegantly dressed man entered the room after the young man was strapped in. The elegant man seemed oddly out of place in the stark horror of the room. This man showed them the true nature of the Conversion Chamber.

The beaten man sat there shaking with fear as the last strap was tightened and Bri'Lar could imagine he heard the man's teeth gnashing together. The blood on his broken face had already been cleaned away, but his shirt was splattered in green. Surely, his own blood stained his shirt.

At first, Bri'Lar had not recognized the man through his injuries. When the realization hit him, he knew who this broken man was. He was a Counterpoint member who had spoken to him recently. He knew of course through all of the questioning that he and the other students were suspected of talking to Counterpoint members. The authorities wanted to know if he and the others had joined or felt some empathy with the traitorous group.

The Counterpoint member appeared like there was more than a beating applied to him, he may have been tortured. Bri'Lar had never seen anyone tortured. The look in the Counterpoint member's eyes said no simple beating could have taken so much of the spirit out of him.

It was what happened later that made the largest impression on Bri'Lar. The man was roughly strapped in place and bright lights came on. It was unsettling as if he had just entered some surreal dream state but was very much awake. He could feel his guts twist and felt a measure of pity to the man in the chair.

The elegantly dressed man walked up to the window and moved his head as though he could see through to each of them. "My name is Charas of the Greater House of Ramalon. We all know that even the most noble of birth should serve to their fullest ability. I am no exception and am pleased to be able to do this with some of our foremost scientists." He remembered Charas stroking his right crest from eye to the back as though caressing a lover. It left a strong impression on Bri'Lar that the man loved himself more than he loved any other.

Charas voice became even silkier as he spoke, "Do not walk away from this experience as scarred but rather that you have proven your loyalty. Unlike most, you have gone through the fire and come out proving your fidelity to our great Leader and to the people. There may come a day that we may ask all officers to prove their loyalty. As you can see, it was not painful or invasive. You will find on your return to the academy orders and a promotion of rank for when you begin to serve on your first assignment. You will all be immediately promoted upon graduation. I congratulate you on your ability to ascertain the truth of the Regime and to see behind the fabrications of a terrorist group like Counterpoint."

Charas smiled through the one-way mirror at them, but Bri'Lar found nothing benevolent in the smile that graced the man's lips. Charas had continued his speech to them but this time his tone held an unspoken threat. "Remember though there is a lesson to be taken away and that you would not be here if there had not been trepidation that you had succumbed to the menace which calls itself Counterpoint. Next time if you are suspected you may look to man in the chair. This is an example to what may happen instead and we fully expect you to leave here and tell of your experience." All eyes turned to the Counterpoint member in the chair. Bri'Lar was sure he would remember this threat for the rest of life.

Charas and the technicians suddenly put on dark glasses. If it was possible, the lights became brighter in the room. Bright enough that a sea of color erupted even on the other side of the one-way glass. It was all Bri'Lar could do to keep the rush of color from overwhelming him. The man was screaming, "No please no by all that is holy stop." The man was not wearing dark glasses, and it was obvious the blinding color was making him nauseas. There was a little more screaming and protesting, and then some choking sounds and the technicians stepped back as the young man began to vomit.

There was more screaming as Charas stood quietly his chin resting on his fist and a smile still playing across his mouth. One of the technicians with a rag began to clean places on the man wiping away vomit from the man's bare scales so they could continue their work.

They stepped back from placing monitor pads on the man whose shirt was now open and white and silver pads were now resting against bright green scales. Charas looked to where the Youth Leaders sat patiently behind the mirror. "You are the lucky observers tonight of a subject who is quite resilient to the new technology. It gives us a chance to modify some of the settings to make them more efficient for the next subject."

Bri'Lar's eyes could not pierce the multicolored brilliance of the room to the far side of the mirror. However, he could still make a figure out by the control panel, she was female and everyone including  
Charas seemed to be taking direction from her. It felt like hours although he knew it to be only a few minutes. Apprehension brought a small trickle of venom to his mouth and an overly sweet taste flooded his mouth. He was not the only one looking for a place to spit the taste from his mouth, others looked as helpless as he did.

Charas walked back to the helpless Counterpoint member who was visibly shaking in terror. Charas spoke again and as he spoke, he pointed out the chair and various parts of the device. "The chair is state of the art interrogation technology. My colleagues and I have perfected the most efficient equipment to be used anywhere. At this time, we are working on a bodysuit that when worn by the subject will monitor all body functions and brain activity. However the best readings come from the monitoring pads." Charas pointed to the monitor pads as a technician placed the last ones around the man's head. These last four were pointed and small bandages were removed from the Counterpoint member and snapped into place in convenient holes that had been made in his head. Bri'Lar remembered wincing noticeably and the guard turning towards him unreadable by the dark shield covering his face. Bri'Lar recovered and became impassive if only in physical appearance least the guard take further notice and alert someone.

"These last of course cause a great deal of distress on the subject but are necessary as a tool to refine the conversion process. Be happy that you are not one of the test subjects." Charas had made the final threat before turning and returning to the control panel.

Bri'Lar then swallowed the sickly sweet venom and looked for handy exits to make an escape if necessary. Although the escape would be death, he was certain of one thing he did not want to be in the chair. The first had been a bad experience but the second time the chair would be used for its true purpose. Chills ran down Bri'Lar.

The elegantly dressed man directed drugs to be administered as he stood at a panel with a technician. As for the woman, he could no longer see her sitting behind the panel. The Counterpoint members face showed the strain as again he tried to resist answering questions posed to him. Nevertheless, he began to talk and once he began, he could not tell enough about his friends in Counterpoint. Bri'Lar could only hear bits of his confession and betrayal of his friends, but all knew that he had.

When it was finished, Charas told them that they would then begin the process of converting the man. They were told the process should take only a few days. Last, he would join his secret organization and then turn in his friends. Charas turned and spoke to the guards who dragged the unfortunate man away. The woman followed them and only Charas was left in the room. Bri'Lar at first could not understand why they should tell them all of this but then he remembered they wanted them to tell what they saw. They would tell others who would be wary and careful not to betray the Regime if only to not be tested or undergo the conversion.

Charas scion of House Ramalon turned to the window again a jovial smile on his face as though turning to friends and not a forced audience. He said, "That my friends is all for today's experiment. Eventually we will give a broadcast to the general populace so that they will know their hard work for the Regime has not gone to waste. We do have one more thing to ask of you. We are going to ask you to follow the guards and stay as guests for a few days. Do not be concerned. Many of you have pet interests and you may take advantage of this time to work on these diversions. This may be your only chance to have this advantage, so use it. This is for obvious reasons while we finish our experiments we do not want you accidentally giving away the project to someone."

Bri'Lar remembered how anxious he had been but in the end, it had been wonderful. His own interest had been in small colony cargo vessels. He spent days when not catching up with academy studies in the holographic chamber or with a mechanic who showed him how to work on the small vessel and make repairs while in space. He learned just what a wonderful thing ourlit tape was. Ourlit could apparently fix anything. Well ourlit and a bit of wire or twine and there all fixed.

Before they left as guests of the government, Charas came again. He cheerfully told them that some of them would be chosen to help in the capture of Counterpoint members and gain more promotion. Bri'Lar was never contacted to help in this mission but from their actions, he guessed who might have been. The secret group the Counterpoint bothered no one again. No one, not one Youth Leader had betrayed the people if you believed the gossip and Bri'Lar was sure no one would have made such a betrayal. The Counterpoint was certainly out of luck. In the end, he considered it the best of luck not having to join the covert group used to bring the rest of the Counterpoint down. It might have been meant another turn in the chair just to be certain of his loyalty. Those that he had suspected of helping were not deployed on the Earth mission.

He laughs a bit at the thought and heads turn in his direction. "Sorry, just happy." Heads turn back to the scene in front of them. 'Yeah,' he thinks, 'wait until we come back with the prize and those dissenters will change their story.'

Bri'Lar knows the truth of it; the media, teachers, and the general populace are unfaltering in their belief that this is their destiny. The opposition could quote lies all day long. His people are a superior race. It is their right and their destiny to take Earth's resources as their own. They had the better society, better leaders after all. In fact, his people are saving Earth from humans, or at least this is his understanding. Humans are destroying Earth faster than the planet can heal. He did not forget the problems of his own planet, but these were due to the war with the Trisafa and other old Federation members. Bad leadership before the great Leader had led to a mishandling of the government and intertwining their fate with other peoples in the old Federation. The inter-species federation did not care about what happened to Sirians when they became at odds with the Trisafa. No all any of them wanted was sirian crystals, rather Mahoric crystal to power their own ships.

Now is the time to heal his world and for the sirian to take their true place in the known universe. They are far more intelligent than most species. They are better warriors and capable of protecting the weak. Now they need only to provide water and resources for his home world until the planet can restore itself. Only the uncivilized humans stand in the way. He is equipped for the challenge as are the others, how can his people fail. Brian smiles quietly and turns from the window his head held high, leaving Bri'Lar behind with his self-doubts.


End file.
